Deste
by Anarez
Summary: Marco likes Rachel, Rachel likes Tobias... A basic love triangle. Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the animorphs or any other characters in this story.

Warning: Foul language in later chapters

A/N: My first Fanfic. RR please…

Prologue 

Marco's P.O.V

I stared at the night sky. My heart and mind wondering over the grassy plains of the Andalite Dome Ship. I snuck a glance at Rachel, asleep on the ground, and my heart fluttered. Sure, we were at loggerheads but something about her, maybe it was her eerie ability to never be dirty, messy or wet, made me fall head over heels for her.

Nasty and snappy comebacks were only a mask to hide my true feelings for her. Too bad she has her heart set only for bird-boy Tobias. He's half Andalite for crying out loud.

I sighed. Rachel was never going to be mine. Well, a guy could dream, couldn't he? Maybe someday I'll tell her my true feelings. Maybe she'll like me, maybe she won't.

Tears stung my eyes. I let out a shout. Rachel stirred.

Sorry for the short chapter. This is only the prologue. First chapter coming soon. RR!


	2. Rachel

Next Chappie! Aren't you glad? Sorry for the short prologue…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or any other characters in this fanfic.

A/N: My first FanFic! R/R to tell me how I'm doing. Flames accepted.

Rachel's P.O.V

_In the clearing in the woods behind Cassie's barn I stand, the wind in my hair, blowing all my worries away. I spot a red-tailed hawk flying above. "Tobias?" I ask. Hi Rachel,> the hawk replies. The voice ran through my head. He was the red-tailed hawk flying above. I break down._

_"Why, why, why? Why did we have to walk through the construction site that night? Why did we have to see that alien? Why did we have to agree to fighting the Yeerks?"_

_"Rachel? Don't cry," I heard a voice. I looked up._

_"Tobias?" I looked at the handsome dirty-blond boy standing in front of me._

_"Yes, Rachel. It's me."_

_I run up to him and put my arms around him._

_"Is it permanent?"_

_"Yes, only for you…" His voice faded away._

I sat up and looked around, wondering what had woken me up form that sweet dream.

Geez, Marco. Don't scream so loudly. I have sensitive hearing you know,> Tobias thought-spoke from his perch in the blue leaves of the Andalite tree.

I sighed. Tobias would never morph into a human permanently. He would never abandon the Animorphs. He owed too much to them.

"Tobias? Come down here for awhile, will you?" I asked.

Why, Rachel?>

"I want to talk to you."

Can't you talk to me while I'm up here?>

I looked around and shook my head. "No, they will be able to hear me." 'They,' meaning the other Animorphs.

Alright, aright,> he replied, and flew down. I'm tired you know. I'm not exactly nocturnal.>

"Change to human, please," I whispered, knowing that he would be able to hear me. Tobias looked at me quizzically, then began to change. I turned away. Morphing is gruesome, especially if someone you love is stuck permanently in the body of a bird is morphing into his original form, a human.

When the morphing was complete, I jumped up and grabbed Tobias in my arms. I kissed him long and hard. Finally, I pulled away and he blinked. Then he pulled me close and hugged me.

"Tobias, son of Elfangor, love of my life…" I whispered into his ear, with tears welling up in my eyes.

Just then, a blue centaur-like creature came trotting by. I pulled away and rubbed my eyes.

"Hi, Ax," I said casually.

Did I come at a wrong time?> Ax asked, his snake-like tail swaying to and fro.

"No way, Ax-man. Your timing is impeccable," Tobias replied with a grunt.

Was that sarcasm?> wondered the Andalite.

"Wow, Ax is getting good…" Marco wondered by, picking his nose.

"Eew, Marco. That's gross!" I exclaimed, hiding behind Tobias.

"Aww, Xena the warrior princess who kills a thousand slugs a day finds a little nose picking gross?" Marco replied sarcastically.

" Oh great. I'm guessing Jake and Cassie are awake as well?" Tobias rolled his eyes and started demorphing, letting go of my hand as his arms became wings.

"Nope. Just checked on them. They fell asleep making out I guess. Jake's shirtless, Cassie's shirt half unbuttoned…" Marco continued describing the scene he saw. But I wasn't listening. I was too occupied in listening to what Tobias was telling me through private thought-speak.

I could sense the lust in his words, My eyes diverted to his, but the eyes of a hawk revealed nothing.

Ahem, sorry to interrupt you, Marco, but I have to tell all of you something. Would you like me to get Prince Jake and Cassie?> Ax interrupted.

Thanks for stopping him, Ax-man. Didn't think I could survive Marco going on any longer. I'll get Jake and Cassie,> Tobias swooped from his perch and disappeared through the trees. Ax followed him.

Marco stepped forward. I stepped back. He inched closer until his face was only a hair's breadth away from mine. Then he kissed me.

Hope this chapter was better than the first… R/R okay?


End file.
